


Tiny Terrors

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: Next installment to my Fairytales Verse. Dean and Sam's youngest children love getting into trouble and giving their parents headaches.





	Tiny Terrors

Tiny Terrors

Sam sighed happily as he walked into the house. He was surprised at the silence. He knew that everyone was home and with the triplets, the house was always noisy. He looked around and found Dean lying on the couch. He looked like he had a headache. He had an arm covering his eyes.

 

"Hey De, are you okay?"

Dean groaned, "I'm so glad you're home."

"What's wrong? You don't look so good." He ran his fingers through his husband's hair.

Dean sat up and motioned for Sam to join him on the couch, "The three tiny terrors were real terrors today."

Sam chuckled, "What did our babies do now?"

He scoffed, "What didn't they do? I even had to call David to see if he could fix the mess they made."

"What mess?" Sam looked worried.

"I should show you." Dean led Sam to the triplets' room.

 

Sam's jaw dropped when he saw the mess the triplets had made. He couldn't believe his eyes. His three youngest loved getting into trouble, but they had never done a mess that size before. He didn't even know what to say.

 

"I know. That was my first reaction too." Dean had moved the children's belongings towards the middle of the room.

"Can David fix this? How did they get to the markers?"

Dean shook his head, "David's stopping by tomorrow to see the damage. They probably climbed a chair or something to reach them. I left them coloring for a bit while I prepared their lunches. I only gave them crayons which they also used on the wall…"

"They colored everywhere. I see that they even decided to give their animals a make-over."

 

The triplets had used their crayons and markers to decorate their wall. Each of the animals had been colored too. The monkey was now green, the tiger was blue, and the cheetah was purple. Sam even saw some purple glitter on the carpet.

 

"So what's the punishment?" Sam sighed. Now he understood why his husband had a headache. He could feel one starting. "Where are they anyways?"

"They will not be having any dessert nor watching TV for the next few days. They also got a spanking."

Sam nodded, "Okay. I hate when they get spanked, but they deserved it."

"Oh yeah they definitely did. So right now I have them in our bed. After everything was done they went down for their naps easily. They can sleep with us while we get their room fixed."

"We can make a make-shift bed on the floor for them later." Sam agreed.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

When dinner was ready Sam went upstairs to get his children. The triplets were still napping. They had tried waking them earlier, but getting in trouble had exhausted them.

 

"Time to wake up, my babies." Sam rubbed their backs till all three were awake. Their eyes widened when they realized who it was. Sam smirked. "So is there anything that you guys wanna tell me?"

 

The triplets jumped on their father. Tears rolled down their little cheeks as they apologized for the mess they made. They were definitely never going to try something like that again, especially after the spanking they had received.

 

"Hey guys, shh." Sam soothed as he held all three of his babies. "I'm not going to spank you. Daddy De already did that. Though I hope all of you learned your lesson." The kids gave a sad nod. "Okay, but don't ever do something like that again." He wiped away their tears then led them downstairs.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

It took a few days, but David was finally able to fix the mess the youngest Winchesters had made. He assured the guys that kids do stuff like that all the time and that there wasn't any permanent damage to the mural. Sam and Dean were relieved to hear that. They were still finding glitter on the carpet even when they thought they had gotten rid of all of it. Even the kids were on their best behavior.

 

"So you guys have learned your lesson right?" Dean looked at Landon, Aiden, and Alyssa pointedly.

Landon looked up at his father, "Yeah Daddy De, we's not do it no more." Alyssa and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"You promise?" Sam asked.

"We's pwomise." The three chorused.

"Okay, go on and play munchkins." Dean and Sam let them free to go into their room.

The two adults watched their children for a bit before Sam turned to his husband, "They'll be in trouble by bedtime."

Dean grinned, "I think way before that."

Sam shook his head and laughed, "With you as their father, I'm really not surprised. I'm scared of whom the next one will come out like…"

"Hey! I'm not…Wait." Dean looked up sharply at his husband. "Are you?" He looked at Sam's stomach then back at his face.

Sam shrugged as he hid behind his bangs, "I might be."

 

The End


End file.
